Battlescars Healing
by SkippyHoran97
Summary: Steve is called up to redeploy with the Seals, after a short time of getting back from Japan. He comes it back a broken man. Will 5-O be the same? Set early season 3. McKono Sorry not a brillant summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so sorry if it's not perfect. For this Malia isn't dead. **

**Tell me what you think please :D**

**Disclamer: I don't own H50**

* * *

Steve McGarrett was sitting at his desk finishing up the days load of paperwork. He looked up to see everyone doing similar things, but all in similar ways; Danny was on the phone to Grace whist typing at his computer, Chin was writing with some quiet music in the background, and Kono was cleaning her gun, she had just finished her work. His phone started ringing, he looked at the caller ID to see a blocked number, he was hoping it wasn't the navy, but he knew it would be. Taking the call he found his suspicions were correct and he was being called back with his old Seal team to be deployed. "Yes sir I'll see you 1000 hours tomorrow." He sighed, he didn't want to have to break this to the team. It had only been a month since he had gotten back from Japan with Shelburne, his mum, and now he had to leave again. He was going to have to break this one over a beer.

**H5-OH5-OH5-OH5-OH5-O**

An hour later at Kamekona's shrimp truck he and the team were seated with a meal each and a beer in hand, suspicion was raised when Steve bought all this round. They were all sitting down laughing at one of Danny's many rants about pineapple on pizza untill Kono brought up the topic, "So Boss what's with dinner." She as smiling, the setting sun illuminating her dark brown hair.

"Yeah Steven you never remember your wallet," he remarked everyone else sniggering.

"I've been ordered back for deployment, with the Seals." Steve said looking down at his shrimp special, not hungry anymore.

"What?" Danny let out, they all looked shocked.

"Look I don't want to go but I have to." Steve tried to explain hunching his shoulders.

"But your not you active duty they can't make you, can they?" Kono tried.

"They can sorry I leave tomorrow."

"When did you find out?" Danny asked.

"About an hour ago."

"When do you leave?" Chin asked, his usual blank expression.

"Tomorrow 1000 hours I report to base."

"When will you be back?" Danny asked.

"No idea, but as soon as possible I hope." Steve carried on eating his shrimp. They all knew better than to ask where he was going.

"Catherine know yet?" Chin asked.

"We broke it off, she wanted someone with a simpler life, like someone without a mother they just found out hasn't been dead for 20 years." Steve sighed.

"Sorry man," Danny said placing a hand supportively on his shoulder.

"We'll be there, to see you off." Kono said, looking at everyone nodding in agreement.

"You are a great warrior McGarrett" Kamekona piped up, walking over from his shrimp truck.

"Nope I'm just a Seal."

"But Uncle Steve don't go." Grace cried as the Seal gave her a hug.

**H5-OH5-OH5-OH5-OH5-O**

"I'm sorry Gracie, I have to." He said looking down at Grace, tears welling.

"Promise you'll be back for my birthday then."

"Grace Williams you have my word that I will be back for your birthday." The tears spilled etching lines down the young girls face. "Gracie don't cry I'll be home before you know it." Steve said smiling, trying to hold it together, as the team watched a few meters away.

"Ok then Super Seal." She said giggling a bit at Danny's nickname.

"And of course you gotta look after Danno for me, right Grace?" He said looking down at the little girl as they walked within ear sot of the rest of the team.

"Right Uncle Steve." She replied smiling. He farewelled the rest of the team, even Mailia and Kamekona had come along.

As he hopped on the plane waved and whispered "Goodbye my ohana, noho mahi."

* * *

**Thanks R&R please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just a quick A/N. Found this one a bit harder to write. Thanks so much for the response. R&R please and thank you :D. Also I watched the latest episode, IT WAS BRILLIANT! Made me fall a bit more in love with the show (is it possible?!) any who i'll shut up now :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own H5-0 :(**

* * *

It had been six weeks since the Five-O family had last seen Steve. They were all missing him, Grace kept asking Danny when 'Uncle Steve' would be back, Kono wasn't saying much she just spent all of her time she wasn't at work surfing or sleeping, Chin had become Steve's second in command, almost, and Danny was just not Danny, he was quite did his work and rarely joked anymore. They all just missed Steve. Sometimes they would get really angry and there would be an argument but mostly they just worked. No drinks after work, no heading to Kamekona's shrimp truck for lunch, they were all just lost.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Steve stood outside the palace, he took a deep breath of Hawaiian air, cringing as pain came shooting from his broken ribs. He limped on up the steps not wanting to delay the process any longer. He walked along the familiar corridors, right arm bouncing slightly in its sling. He push the glass door open to see the team hovering over the smart table, Chin with his back to him. Danny and Kono glanced thinking it was just another navy officer until they did a double take. Kono gasped as Danny's jaw slackened. Chin finally turned around to see Steve. Danny rushed over to him bringing him into a hug, Chin as well, Kono also but it took her longer.

"So what are we looking at?" Steve asked as he looked down at the smart table to see the mugshots of several Yakuza members.

"No Steven you are not working this case. Look at you, you look like you got hit by a car." Danny said giving Steve a look.

"Danny try stop me."

"Fine but no backseat driving my insurance defiantly doesn't cover all this." he said pointing to Steve's arm causing the two HDP officers to laugh.

* * *

It had been 12 hours since that moment when Steve walked into the Five-O headquarters they had arrested Adam Noshimuri and several other high ranking members of the gang, and sent them through to holding at HPD. Steve was sitting at his desk when Kono walked in to his office, Danny and Chin had already left.

"Hey Boss" she said as she plonked herself in a chair.

"Hey Kono" he replied softly.

"So why are you here so late?" Kono asked her eyes searching. She knew something was up and she wanted to do something but didn't know what, she felt helpless.

"I can't go home." Steve answered honestly.

"What do you mean?" She asked gently.

"I just can't ok" Steve said jumping up out of seat and out of HQ. Kono followed him until they got to the beach.

"Steve?" she asked unsure of what to say.

"Please Kono just leave me." Steve pleaded looking into her soft brown eyes, she sensed pain, deep pain, but left him there.

She walked back up the beach, and turned to see Steve sitting looking at the reflection of the moon on the breaking waves, " 'oe he Ikaika" she murmured. She didn't want to leave. All Kono wanted to do was run back down that beach and hug him, hold him, make that pain had go away but she kept walking.

* * *

The next morning Kono walked into HQ to find Steve asleep in his office, she made him a cup of coffee, cream sugar and all and pushed open the door to his office, depositing the cup on his desk she moved round the desk.

"Steve," she whispered as she gently shook his shoulder. Next thing she knew Steve had jumped up twisted her arm round her back and had her in a head lock. "STEVE!" she yelled.

"Oh my god Kono I'm so sorry," he replied letting go of her quickly, moving to the opposite side of the desk from her, trying to distance himself.

"Steve it's ok." She said as she moved round the desk and squeezed his arm, in all honesty her thumb felt like it had been dislocated but she wasn't telling him that anytime soon.

"No I'm sorry," he said pulling away from her.

"Honestly it's fine, your coffee is on your desk." She replied meekly, leaving the office. He stared after her but stopped as he saw her rub her wrist. He had hurt her.

Steve followed her out to the smart table, picking up the coffee on the way and draining most of the coffee from the cup. "You remembered" he said quietly, he motioned to his coffee. Her eyes were searching for him. To her this wasn't the Steve that she had known. He was different, broken, lost.

She smiled shyly as she murmured, "How could I forget?"

* * *

**R&R thanksies ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry this took forever! Post a review, thanks for the ones left :D. Sorry for possible bad language.**

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own H5O -_-

* * *

Another week had passed and Kono kept a look out for Steve, who was still staying at HQ. She always got in early to wake him up, stayed late to mask the fact that Steve was, and deflected the questions about Steve. It was late that night when she offered another option.

"Boss?" she asked as she walked into his office, just after Danny departed for the night.

"Yeah Kono," Steve replied looking up from his paper work. Honestly where did he get all of it he must have been taking extra from Chin and Danny because he never got that much before.

"Come out for a drink with me." She said, he looked at her questioningly but got up and followed her from the building. The ride to the bar was quiet, Steve stared out the window, and Kono focused on the road, the only noise was the quiet Hawaiian music in the background. She pulled the car into a park and turned to Steve he was still staring out the window.

"Steve," she started as he snapped back to reality, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Steve you know I'm here for you right, no matter what. So are Danny and Chin." She caught his hand and squeezed it, Steve looked down confused by the gesture, but looked back at Kono and gave her a small smile. They spent the rest of the night discussing choices of guns for raids. She offered from him to come sleep on her couch but he politely declined saying that he didn't think Adam Noshimuri would think it would be a good idea, she tried to protest but he just then shrugged it off. Kono was happy at least getting Steve out of headquarters but still wanted the old Steve back, the one that exchanged friendly banter, cracked jokes at Danny's expense, the one that never came home.

* * *

The next day the task force had been assigned a new hot case taking down some a drug smuggling operation from New Zealand. Steve was happy with this because it gave him a better cover for being at the office really late, and early.

"Honestly why do they go al they way over the Pacific ocean to get drugs can't they just find their drugs closer to home." Danny started ranting as they pulled up to another crime scene, this was the third body in four days. They walked over to Max, Kono, and Chin all gathered round the body, Max leaning over the face and pulling a piece of paper from the victims mouth.

"Hello gentlemen." Max greeted them with a sharp inclination of his head, as he dropped the paper into Chin's awaiting, gloved hand.

"Max what do we have here then?" Steve asked, crossing his arms, shoulders back.

"Hello Commander," Steve ignored the formality, he had tried to get Max to call him by his fist name, or even McGarrett but that was before, now he just shrugged it off, "It appears the victim was stabbed with a crudely sharpened object, to the lower torso area, before being subdued with a blunt object causing massive hemorrhaging, then was shot with what looks to be a 9 mm bullet, through the heart. I will confirm all this when I get back to my office."

"Ok then thanks Max." Steve said and the young medical examiner moved away still relying heavily on his walking stick.

"Steve!" Chin said sharply, looking at the piece of paper from the victim's mouth.

"Yeah Chin" Steve said looking back to his team.

"I think we found the next target." He said showing Steve the paper, which was a picture of someone loading boxes on to a ship.

"Where is that?" Steve asked, he knew most of the ports in the area, none of them look like that.

"Boss, we're guessing it's in New Zealand." Kono said looking troubled.

"Ok get that loaded to the network ASAP, I have to talk to a buddy of mine over there." Steve said walking away from the scene leaving the team standing, unsure of what to do.'

* * *

"Ok so that is the port in, where was it sorry, Tarakani. Ok thanks Bomber." Steve finished his call with an old buddy he had made through the Seals as the rest of the team made their way into HQ. "Hey guys so that picture was taken in a place called Taranaki, which is in the west of New Zealand." Steve said as they gathered round the smart table.

"Ok so how are we going to provide protection?" Danny asked seriously.

"We are going over to New Zealand and we will work with their locals." Steve replied.

"Isn't that more a job for the feds?" Danny asked.

"All I know is that we got called in and we are going, if we don't get the feds involved thats probably better seen as they always manage to screw shit up." Steve ranted.

"Who is going to run the show from here?" Chin asked, perplexed.

"I spoke to Duke and he will get his best detectives on point from the HPD headquarters." Steve said. "Look I'm sorry that you have to leave you're families but the governor wants this sorted ASAP." He said mainly to Chin, and Danny.

"So boss when do we leave?"

"We have two hours before we have to be at the airstrip." Steve said.

"Wait we aren't flying commercial." Chin asked looking suprised.

"Nah brah the governor gave us his jet, which puts us in New Zealand 6:30pm."

"Nothing I love more than a private jet." Danny rejoiced.

"Danny when, apart from flying to LA, have you been on a private jet?" Kono asked rolling her eyes, making Chin snigger.

* * *

They all were fairly well awake when they got onto the plane but after four hours into the eight hour journey they were getting bored and agitated. After the briefing they ended up at different ends of the plane, Chin and Kono at the front, Danny, and Steve at the back. Chin and Kono looked asleep so Danny took the chance to talk to Steve.

"Steve," Danny started.

"I know what you are gonna say but, Danny what I saw, it ... look I just can't. I can't, because if I tell you if will mean it's real." Steve pleaded.

"Ok, but Steven we are always, I mean always, here. We're ohana, and ohana means family and no one gets lets behind, or forgotten." Danny told him. Steve gave him a nod and turned over to get some sleep. It was going to be a long case.

* * *

**R&R thanksies :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people sorry it has been sooo long! End of the school year and all that! Life has been pretty crazy! I know excuses excuses! Anyway you have my most sincere apologies! I think I have finally figured out what is gonna happen in this story cause I started it thinking only about McKono! Any who! Read away!**

**PS sorry about a minor spelling mistake in ch 3 from a typo! The place in which the case in based in the Taranaki region**

**Okay I shall shut up! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year if I don't get anything else up before then (I'm hopeful since I have 2 days of traveling, family holiday round the other side of the globe :D, but I will probably just watch my favorite tv show re-runs like H5-O)**

Happy reading :) R&R pretty please :)

Disclaimer: Fine i don't own it! D: (might be a nice Christmas present thought (wink, wink, nudge, nudge!))

* * *

They all were fairly well awake when they got onto the plane but after four hours into the eight hour journey they were getting bored and agitated. After the briefing they ended up at different ends of the plane, Chin and Kono at the front, Danny, and Steve at the back. Chin and Kono looked asleep so Danny took the chance to talk to Steve.

"Steve," Danny started. Danny just wanted to understand, to be able to help, he wanted Steve to tell him what was making himself drive himself into the ground, he want to know how to help.

"I know what you are gonna say but, Danny what I saw, it ... look I just can't. I can't, because if I tell you if will mean it's real. And if it is real well then I have been living a lie" Steve pleaded, struggling to find the right words.

"Ok, but Steven we are always, I mean always, here. We're ohana, and ohana means family and no one gets lets behind, or forgotten." Danny told him. Steve gave him a nod and turned over to get some sleep. It was going to be a long case.

* * *

They arrived at Auckland Airport, at 6:30 pm (NZST), and were escorted but an officer to a commercial flight to take them down to New Plymouth, the main city of the Taranaki region. With the last minute booking of the flight the seats were separate from each other, but Kono and Steve still managed to end up together near the back whilst Chin and Danny sat towards the front on their own.

"Hey Boss, your buddy, Bomber was it, he in on this case?" Kono asked as they took off.

"Not that I know of, but the New Zealanders military is very separate from their forces unlike us with CID, NCIS and all those other feds. As far as I know there the locals have been trying to kill this operating for 18 months, but they haven't had the resources to be able to put the time that we can in. So when they got a call from the Governor they took all the help they could get." Steve explained.

"But why didn't the Governor hand over to the FBI or whoever?" Kono asked, cocking her head slightly.

"No idea it's weird though. It should be interesting." Steve said, effectively ending the conversation. They settled in for the short flight, Kono falling asleep, whilst Steve tried to drift away but kept having flash backs. One of them he woke up with a jolt, waking Kono as well. "Oh sorry Kono." Steve mumbled looking at his feet.  
"No worries Boss I think we're landing soon anyway." She said shrugging it off as a bad dream, she knew it had something to do with his deployment. "I heard from a friend that this part of New Zealand has the best waves this place has to offer. Reckon we could catch a couple after we shut this case?" She asked, a twinkle in her eye, knowing fine well that if her doctor ever found out about this surfing expedition she wouldn't hear the end of it, she was only allowed to surf the Hawaiian water, because she knew them better. Ben Bass had told her about his time when he was on the pro circuit. He and a few buddies, from another team, had tried to go for a night surf and almost got pulled out into the Tasman Sea, if it weren't for the stranger that had fished them out about a kilometer from the beach. He had said it had some of the best waves he'd ridden. She smirked remembering the tongue lashing he had gotten when he got back to Hawaii. She was made to stay behind because of a Hawaiian comp.

Steve just shrugged in reply to Kono's cheeky question, his mind was still racing from his nightmare. He just kept having flashbacks, at first they didn't happened, but now they started every night. He was meant to be going to the Navy 'shrink', but he conveniently have Five-O duties. Why hadn't she told him?

* * *

They walked into the tiny airport with other 20 odd people on board, and were greeted by a uniformed officer who introduced himself as Senior Sergeant Jorge Whitu, he was taller than Steve, the same build, dark skin, with short curly hair and introduced himself and 'seven'. The team collected their bags from the 'baggage claim' which consisted of a small rickety carousel in a large room.

"So we will head to the station, then down to the hotel, I warn you it's not gonna be the Hawaii Hilton, then you can have a chat with the superintendent." He said smiling as he lead them to two patrol cars, with another office sitting inside.

"Great we get a bite while we're there?" Danny asked, perfectly in time with his stomach rumbling.

"Hey Seven where are we headed mate?" The officer asked whilst clambering out of the car.  
"Back to the station, and Detective Williams we can see about some food for you" He replied as he led Five-O to the cars, letting them deposit their bags in the boot before heading down to the station.

"Please it's Danny, and what is with the name Seven?" Danny seemed in a chatty mood and so Steve jumped in the car with the young officer and Chin, whilst Kono had to endure a long continuous stream of Danny's babbling. The Sergeant indulged Danny in some friendly banter, whist taking an order of what he wanted for a snack, and calling it into the station to send someone out for the food. Meanwhile in the other patrol car Steve lay across the back seat as best he could with his tall frame dozing on and off for the short trip as best he could, vaguely aware of Chin and the young officer making polite small talk about the case and the surrounding area.

* * *

"So far we have 5 bodies in a week. We have never had a conflict with this many bodies." The superintendent lectured the local force at change over, "We need to solve this NOW!" He yelled exasperatedly waving his arms, and leaving the station abruptly, as the two uniforms and Five-O walked into the station. The uniforms quickly darted out they way, as the task force members followed in suit. The group walked into the station, with everyone staring at them. "Well then no time like the present for introductions," Seven muttered under his breath, "Ok every one this is the Five-O task force from Hawaii, and they are here to work the smuggling case out on the port." He finished giving Steve a nod to introduce his team.

"Hi, umm I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, I'm Navy reserve and head of the task force. This is," motioning to Chin, "Officer Chin Ho Kelly, from Honolulu Police Department," pointing to Danny, "Detective Danny Williams, also HPD," and also pointing to Kono, " and finally this is Officer Kono Kalakaua, HPD." He looked round the group of sizing them all up. He had pulled background on all of the officers that had been on the case so far and had been over them twice whilst everyone else had slept on the plane from Honolulu. He couldn't sleep he would just keep seeing his face. It was a lie.

"Ok well I think we can send you to you're hotel and you can look at the case with fresh eyes tomorrow." The Senior Sergeant suggested, there weren't any complaints.

"Hey Seven," A young rookie called walking into the station with a large box, " You order a pizza?"

"There you go Danny." He said as he motioned the rookie over towards Danny.

"You are a legend babe." Danny told the rookie as he took as slice and ate 'Jersey style'. The locals that heard the statement all looked round inquisitively, questioning the term 'babe'.

Danny looked at the bewildered faces with his mouth stuffed half full of pizza he managed a muffled, "ijts ahh gersery ting." Leaving them more confused.

"He meant 'it's a Jersey thing'." Chin told the befuddled officers.

"Brah! Manners?" The Five-O rookie told the older detective, causing a laugh from some of the cops know that she was the rookie.

"I apologise profusely, cause even for a rookie you have a mean roundhouse kick that I don't want to be on the receiving end of!" Danny replied earning more smiles from the other cops.

* * *

**R & R Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah I know sorry it has been aaaagggggeeesss! and this is only short! But I have been running round like a headless chicken with general life drama! Any way here ya go :)**

Early the next morning Steve was wandering back from the hotel gym after an early morning work out, waiting for it to be an appropriate time for him to wake Danny. After Danny had stayed with him, whilst looking for another apartment, Steve learnt that any time before 7 was sacred to Danny, for sleeping. Steve sat on his bed looking at the files on the table that he had been reading till 3 am. Flopped back into the bed and lay there for what seemed like hours to him, but was really only about 10 minutes. He rolled to look at the clock and sighed seeing it was only 6:30 defiantly not a good time to wake Danny. Before he knew it he was walking to Kono's door, room 257, and knocking on her door. 'Steve what the heck are you doing?' he asked himself, 'she won't be up yet you idiot! Of course why am I such a moron?' He turned away, shoulder slumped whilst having this internal argument.

"Steve?" I heard pulling my head out of it's internal debate and whipping round to see Kono. She was wearing work clothes but she was still suffering from a serious case of bed-head.

"Hey, I uh" Steve started to say trying to string a sentence together.

"Why don't you come in?" Kono asked, pulling the door wider, smiling though still looking slightly confused by Steve's early morning wake up call. Steve walked into the room looking round, it was just the same as his, no big deal.

"How come your up so early?" Steve asked.

"Well I'm normally up at this time back home, sometimes I get up earlier depending on the surf." She explained, wishing she could go for a surf right now. Pulling her mind from it's bubble, "So boss why are you up so early?" She asked walking into the bathroom to do her hair, leaving the door open.

"I couldn't sleep." Steve replied and shrugged, perching himself on the edge of her unmade bed.

"Jet lag?" She asked, sympathetically.

"Something like that Kono." He said still shrugging looking at the ground.

"Look Steve" she said walking out to him, hunched on the edge of her bed, she crouched down, like a mother talking to a child. "Steve look at me" she told him cupping his cheek, looking into his crystal blue eyes. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Look Kono this thing it's kinda. Look don't worry" stared cutting his thoughts off before the let the walls down. He started rising, Kono following in suit.

"Steve just tell me one way I can help you." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Kono you-" he stopped realising how close he and Kono were standing. He moved in slowly giving her time to pull back, but she didn't. Their lips met caressing each others, with love and passion. Steve pulled back, smiling. Their lips crashed together again, this time with more angst, and want. They only pulled apart for air.

"Super SEAL, if this is the only way I can help you I'm happy to oblige." She whispered next to his ear. She felt him smirk, then one final peck and he left.

She stood there hand resting on the cheek his hand had just be covering, a grin split over her face, she giggle like a school girl, thinking to herself 'what a wonderful day today was going to be.'

**Thanks R&R pretty please!**


End file.
